Natural gas is used as a fuel source in a wide range of applications, from gas grills and stoves to water heaters. However, like oil, natural gas is a resource that will one day be depleted. Thus, there are efforts to find substitutes for natural gas. Acetylene has been used in some high energy applications, such as torches and welding.
However, to date, safety concerns have prevented widespread adoption of acetylene. In particular, acetylene gas produced by conventional processes will explode when exposed to pressures above 15 psig. To avoid this issue, acetylene is generally shipped and stored dissolved in a solvent (e.g., acetone) within a metal cylinder with a porous filling (e.g., Agamassan), which generally renders it safe to transport and use, given proper handling. These measures add expense and prevent acetylene from being a useful alternative to natural gas. Thus, the need for alternatives to natural gas persist.